jiroshifandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Psion (kurai saion)
Dark Psion also known as Kurai is the main antagonist in the Jiroshi series. He is an inseparable entity made up of Han and a dark spirit. Background : Han was heading towards the Eastern Gates for battle against Sovereign Forces trying to hold them off for his comrades to escape. He sets off an atomic bomb killing many enemies ,but injuring him in the process. Dying, a dark spirit who had been waiting patiently for the right time to possess Han seized the opportunity to penetrate him and control his body,in exchange for ultimate battle power and extreme magic-fused energy. Due to Han's strong spirit, the dark spirit is not able to gain full control of him, hence Han's "mood swings". The dark spirit can however advice him to do certain things and would persuade Han to do it. Kurai has the ambition of handling the reigns of the Sovereign Forces,using his power for the benefit of making the City of the Sun a "better place ". Eliminating anyone percieved to have a large energy reserve, sacrificing them and then modify their souls to become spirits. and eradicating nature as he sees nature as primitive. He however believes that the sun should be returned to it's natural position, to continually dispense energy to the solar system. As with other leaders, he sees to it that his city is placed first in all world matters. He imagines a world at peace with the whole Gem in the Headquarters of the World which would be the Sun City and he being their immortal leader, who would forever have infinite power and wisdom to reign over the rest of the world. Shortly after Kurai was given birth to, he began planning the intense Wonder scheme, first supervising the coup of their former leader, and then, plunder of other cities He is the head of the Intense Wonder Scheme and also the founder of the Xtermination squad. He is the most powerful Grade in the City of the Sun, and even commands that he should be worshipped as a god. His Dark Soul has enough power to combat even the most deadly spirits in the OlderWorld. He has about three schemes to complete in order to accomplish his ambition. Personality and Feats Kurai retains many personalities of Han, due to the simple fact that he is Han, under the influence of a dark spirit. He has a profound sense of pride, always surprised when he is hit. He gets really annoyed when falling for puny tricks,and usually enjoys discovering about large traps,and foiling people's plans He has a dark sense of humor, laughing at many people's mistakes during combat, sometimes sparing them for a "good show" Kurai is an extreme perfectionist rumored to have learnt complete energy transformation types at age of 1. He mastered Dark energy absorption and also forcefully incorporated bits of activators into his DNA enabling him to attract metal scraps and secrete deadly toxins from his body. He also killed the Chief Lab Technician and absorbed his memory, in his lane, relying on Doctor Kimura's memories to create enzymes he called POP, enzymes which enhance duplication of any kind of cells in his body. Combined with his genetic make up and 2 years of practice, he was able to make rigid copies of himself, and even strengthen them with enough metals in their bones. He is quite cool headed and even has compassion on his opponents at times telling them to run before he attacks which he himself considers strange. He is quite determined and would get prepared for a fight so as not to allow anyone get in his way. His only weakness is his deepest heart desires and the inability to comprehend space and time all together. He also believes he is superior to any self sustaining device or organism in existence. He also operates on the Seventh Level. A Grade that can alternate between the first seven levels in combat making him extremely powerful and nearly impossible at close range. He also has a lot of demonic powers, most of which are a fusion of Dark energy and Black Magic Appearance Dark Psion is male, and is light skinned,with a heavy muscular build. . During the Link War, he wears a heavy junk-armor with his Capo, and a gadget belt. He wears rubber boots and has one arm. It is shown that he lost his other arm and replaced the lost arm with a metal, flexible, 360-degree rotor, prosthetic arm and a steel venomous tail with thirteen spikes. When not in Office or at the battle ground, he is seen wearing a black T-shirt and camo pants and plain slippers. Travelling to the OlderWorld,he wears a red scarf and a few ornaments in order not to anger them. He wears a traditional black garment and a gird, with strap on sandals and his sword, In order to conquer the Spirit of Black. After his long departure, he wears a black hoodie and standard belt to match. His eyes were Prussic blue and his hair became white. During the battle with the four siblings, Kurai loses his ultimate power of darkness, making the darkness seep through his blood making him appear very dark. He also loses some of his sight and his eyeballs revert back to their original blue colour. His garment is torn revealing the sign Eichiiro saw years ago. This, along with his somatic frequency, confirmed that he had at least been parents of Asami and Otsu.